You give love a bad name
by lilredd3394
Summary: Matthew is a porn star and Alfred just happens to watch one of the videos, thinking it was a horror movie. What will happen when the lost brother meet? SMUT, INCEST, AMECAN!
1. Strippers life

**YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME**

Alfred looked at the video "Strippers life?" he asked looking up at Francis "what type of horror movie is this?"

Arthur grabbed the movie "It's better then a porn movie" he said popping it into the DvD player and pressing play.

Francis sat down and smiled "that's what it is, Arthur" he said as he pulled the Britain to his chest "but you'll never guess who's staring it"

Alfred shot up and gaped at the screen "WHY THE HELL AM I IN A PORN MOVIE!" he yelled looking at Francis as the person on the TV was strutting towards the screen in a strippers police uniform "I NEVER FILMED THIS!"

"but you're right there" Arthur said pointing at the screen as the Alfred on the TV started stripping "Oh my god" he covered his eyes "this isn't a porn movie, it's a strip movie"

"HaHa, Alfred you're playing with yourself" Francis said laughing his head off as he watched the Alfred on the TV slip out of the shirt going painfully slow "Mon dieu" he covered his mouth "you should put on a show for us"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Alfred yelled glaring at Francis before turning his glare to the TV screen at the him who was now playing with his own erection. He pressed the button on the TV shutting it off "That's not me" he said crossing his arms across his chest with a frown on his face "I want to know who the hell he is"

Matthew smiled as they called cut "thank god" he said slipping into his robe before wiping the cum off his hand on the towel he was handed "I can't do this much longer" he walked into his tralor and took a quick shower before changing into his jeans and red sweater. He sighed as he walked out of the trailor and walking towards the main building

"Matthew! My man!" The director said "you had me wanting to rape the hell out of you"

"Um….Then you sir?" Matthew said sounding unsure "but…. I can't do this anymore, It's the same thing over and over again, just different outfits"

"then you need a partner, everyone loves a good sex on a video" the director said putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the filming room

"you're going to make me not only jack myself off but also have sex with someone I don't know on TV!" Matthew said glaring at him "I'm ok with jacking myself off, but I draw a line at having sex with some random person off the street. And that's final" he crossed his arms and looked around

"Then we'll just find someone else" the director said smiling at the look the Canadian gave him "unless you're willing to do this, it'll be one video"

Matthew thought for a minute "just one video" he said holding out his hand "then it's over, I'm not doing it again"

The director smiled and shook his head "I can do that" he said before leading the Canadian towards the main room "we'll have auditions, and you get to choose. It'd be better if you pick someone that looks kind of like you"

"you want twin incest?" Matthew asked looking disgusted look came across his face as he director handed him a clipboard. He scanned the scene with his eyes and then looked back up at the director "fine" he said handing it back "We can try it, but we go with the flow. I'll start the scene the way I want to, which will be the way it'll flow the best"

"you know what's best" the director said "I'll send invites to several people, and who comes comes"


	2. Meeting the Family

Matthew looked around "these are the people you invited!" he snapped turning his narrowing violet eyes at the director "I WILL NOT WORK WITH THEM!" he crossed his arms and walked down the aisle between the two rows of men, woman "Ladies! I'm so sorry for causing you trouble, but I'm looking for a guy" he announced and heard several people boo, both girl and some guys left

"Dude, Matthew you're gay" the director said grabbing the Canadian's shoulders "I didn't know that?"

"specially after all the girls I've turned down" Matthew said with a sigh before he continued his walk, half the people were still there "I want a blond!" he watched a more people left "someone about a little taller then I am, so about five foot nine to five foot eleven" over half the people left, only three were left. He motioned for them to line up infront of him. All three of them looked like they know each other "names?" he asked looking them over

The one in the middle stepped forwards "I'm the awesome hero, Alfred F. Jones" he said pointing at himself with his thumb "don't forget it"

The one next to him growled "Arthur Kirkland" he said his emerald eyes were glaring at Alfred like he had lost his mind

"I'm Francis BonneFoy" the last one said with a smile

Matthew looked them over before the director stepped forwards "You're too…moody" he said looking at Arthur who gave a sigh of relief and walked away "are you French?" he asked Francis who nodded "and you…. Smell of cheeseburgers, you know that's going to kill you right?"

Alfred stuck his tongue out "do I look like I'm going to die soon?" he asked stepping towards Matthew "you smell like Pancakes"

Matthew stepped back, but his back hit the directors chest "T-That's none of your business" he said crossing his arms and looking away

"He's perfect!" The director said "He looks just like you, Matthew"

Francis and Arthur froze and both the actor and director saw that. Francis bit his lip and grabbed Alfred's arm "Alfred, I don't think this is a very good idea" he said before leaning in and whispering something in the Americans ear

"HE'S WHAT!" Alfred yelled looking at Francis and Arthur "why the hell didn't you tell me I had a porn star for a fucking brother!"

Matthew looked at the director "NO!" he yelled before turning around "I told you before, no twin incest" he crossed his arms and started walking away muttering to himself "I can't have a brother, I'm an orphan. My fucking parent never wanted me! WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY COME NOW!"

"Mon Petit Mathieu" Francis said and the Canadian froze before turning to look at him "Je suis désolé, mon fils. Nous n'avons jamais voulu se débarrasser de vous (**1**)"

Matthew turned and looked at Francis "Mais avez vous, maintenant que tu es triste de ce que je suis devenu. Pourquoi ne pas vas te faire encule hors tension et laissez-moi à mon devoir (**2**)" he replied in french, earning a shocked look from the Frenchman

"you're duty!" Francis said switching back to English "your duty is a porn star!"

"I'm Canadian! We're ment to be proud about the fact that we find our own propose in life" Matthew said glaring at Francis "and you're not my family, I've got a job to do. Get the hell out or I'm calling security" Matthew stormed out of the building and towards his trailor. He opened the door and slammed the door shut behind him "why!" he snapped throwing himself down on his bed "I need something to do"

"Matthew?"

Matthew froze, it was that one kid from before "Go away, Alfred" he said burying his face in the pillow "Why don't you go back to the people who actually care about your future"

Alfred pushed the door open and walked inside and locked it behind him, he wanted to talk to his brother alone "Dad may not care all that much" he said sitting down on the bed next to the Canadian "but PaPa and I do, after all, I grew up not knowing I had a brother! And here he was, living the good life with parents that loved and cared about him! While I was doing nothing, but jacking myself off for a living! Wishing that someone cared about me, like a real family!"

Alfred rubbed his brother back "come home with us" he said as the Canadian looked up at him with wide violet eyes "you can start over"

"I was abandoned for a reason, Alfred" Matthew said sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed "What's the point of going back if I'm wasn't wanted if the first place! Besides, I still have three years left on my contract. So I have three more years of doing this stuff, then I can finally be free of this"

"You were looking for a partner right" Alfred said smiling "maybe I could be your partner"

Matthew laughed "do you even know what you'd be getting yourself into?" he asked and Alfred shook his head. He leaned forwards and cupped the Americans cheek before whispered in his ear "you've seen my videos right?"

Alfred felt all his blood go to his groin "Y-Yeh" he said, he could feel Matthew's breath on his ear "I-I've seen some of Strippers Life"

Matthew chuckled "you'd be doing that to me" he whispered putting his hand on Alfred's thigh, a few inches away from the Americans growing erection "you'd like that wouldn't you"

Alfred gulped, he heard how lustful the Canadians voice got. He looked as the Canadian pulled away, a small smirk on his face

Matthew's violet eyes met Alfred's blue ones "you're turned on aren't you" he purred "This is what I do for a living, Alfred."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

(**1**)- I'm sorry, My son. We never wanted to get rid of you  
**(2)-** but you did, now you're sad about what I have become. Why don't you fuck off and leave me to my duty


	3. TWINCEST WARNING!

**I'm so sorry for all the undate previews, I accently deleted Chapter one and couldn't figure out how to make it chapter one again. **

* * *

Alfred's eyes grew before he leaned forward and captured his brothers lips, he couldn't help it anymore. He felt Matthew start kissing him back; he pressed the Canadian down onto the bed and pinned him down

Matthew moved his head to the side "I did get you" he said, his voice was back to normal, only that both brothers were panting. He looked up at Alfred with a smile on his face "I don't believe you're my brother" he said hooking his arm around the Americans neck as Alfred straddled him

"I guess" Alfred said brushing the Canadians hair out of his face "but you're really cute too, and that's a downfall for you" he leaned down and nuzzled Matthew's ear, earning a soft moan from the Canadian "like that didn't you?" he said, repeating his brothers words back to him

"just kiss me, Alfred " Matthew said as Alfred pulled back "or must I do everything?"

Alfred laughed before pressing his lips to Matthew's once again, the Canadian instantly opened his mouth to his probing tongue "you taste good" he said against the Canadians lips "just like maple syrup" His hand rubbed the Canadians stomach through his sweater. He pulled away from Matthew just long enough to pulled the sweater and shirt over his head. He looked down and teased Matthew's nipples with his thumb, after a few seconds he leaned down and took on into his mouth. He heard Matthew moan as he bit down gently on the hard bud. He chuckled against his brothers skin, sending chills up the Canadians spine.

"Alfred!" Matthew moaned clutching his brothers hair and pulling him gently up into another lust filled kiss. He moaned into the kiss as his arms circled around his brother neck, holding him close. They pulled away gasping for air, he felt Alfred's lips gently bit down on his neck. That was going to leave a mark. He pulled on Alfred's bomber jacket and the American shrugged it off before allowing the Canadian to unbutton his other shirt. Matthew ran his hands over Alfred's six pack abs, he felt Alfred shiver against his light touch. He moaned again "Alfred" he breathed, grabbing the Americans waistband "just take me already"

Alfred smiled against the Canadians neck "Not yet" he said grabbing Matthew's hand as he tried to touch himself "and No jacking yourself off, or I'll have to tie you up" He heard Matthew whine in protest until he captured his lips again, he gently bit down on Matthew's bottom lip and the Canadian opened his mouth to him. His tongue danced with Matthews for dominance of the kiss, until both were out of breath. He pulled away and pinned both of Matthew's hands above his head, and tied them with his belt. He traced the struggling Canadians muscles down to the waistline of his pants. He looked up at the Canadian who was currently glaring at the belt that was holding his hands above his head, "You're not getting free" he said pressing butterfly kisses to the Canadians stomach, he gently licked the Canadians belly button before pressing his tongue into it. He heard the Canadian moan slightly. He stood up and started walking away. He heard Matthew yell after him, but he finally reached the bathroom and started looking around. He finally found some lotion, but no lube. He sighed and pulled it off the shelf as Matthew yelled at him "I'm not leaving you" he yelled walking back into the room with the lotion in his hand. He saw Matthew's eyes grow as he set it down on the dresser beside the bed before he gently pulled down the Canadians pants. He dropped the discarded pants on the floor before grabbing Matthew's erection in his hands and started pumping it. He knelt down in between Matthew's leg and took the length into his mouth. He held the Canadians hips down and he continued to suck on the Canadians erection.

Matthew moaned as he tried to buck into the Americans mouth, it felt so good. He looked down at Alfred who's eyes were closed as he continued to lick, suck, and nip on his erection "Alfred" he said as the American pulled away from him "just fuck me already! Please, S'il vous plait!"

"Not yet Matthew" Alfred said pulling down his own pants and tossing them to the ground. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Matthews again "I'm having fun teasing you" he whispered against the Canadians lips. He knelt back and grabbed the lotion. He squirted a good amount onto his fingers and rubbed them against Matthew's entrance before pressing it in. He heard Matthew hiss in pain and discomfort "you've never done this before?" he asked and Matthew shook hi s head "you jack yourself off in front of a recording camera but you've never had sex"

Matthew shook his head again and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt another finger slid into him "N-No" he admitted as Alfred started scissoring his entrance before sticking a third finger into him

Alfred smiled "I'll be gentle then" he said even though he's never done it before, but he has heard Francis talk about it many times and he's also walked in on Francis and Arthur more times then he wanted "for I've never done this before as well" He pulled his fingers out and coated himself in the lotion before placing himself at the Canadians entrance "ready Matthew?" he asked and the Canadian nodded. He took a deep breath before pressing himself into his brother. He saw Matthew bit his lip to keep from screaming as tears formed around the corner of his eyes.

Matthew pulled against the belt as the felt the pain slowly die down "M-Move" he said but once Alfred didn't move right away he moved his hips a litte.

Alfred smiled and started to pull out of Matthew only to thrust back in, and repeat. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Matthews as he continued to thrust "I'm sorry" he said against Matthews lips before he claimed the Canadians lips in another lust filled kiss. The kiss lasted for about three minutes, then the brothers pulled away, gasping for air. Alfred ran his fingers through Matthew's blond hair as their eyes met. He never relized how beautiful the Canadian really was, he was surprised that he hadn't had sex before.

Matthew cried out as his vision turned white "Right there, Alfred" he breathed moving his hips so the American hit that spot again

Alfred smiled and adjusted his angle so he would hit the spot with every thrust. He saw Matthew's back arch as he thrust himself deeper into his body. He needed to release, but he couldn't feel it coming, neither could the Canadian. He pulled out till only his cap was left in before thrust back in as far as he could go. He went faster and faster, earning moan and whimpers from the Canadian underneath him. Alfred heard Matthew moan his name as the Canadian came onto their stomachs. He felt Matthew tighten around him, finally driving him over the edge. He leaned down and buried his face in Matthew's shoulder as he came violently inside his brother. He rode out the orgasium before pulling out and collapsing next to the Canadian

Matthew looked at Alfred "That was nice" he said his violet eyes closing "we should do that again sometime"

Alfred chuckled and pulled the Canadian into his arms "you'd make an awesome brother" he said before noticing a camera pointing at them "Hey, Matthew"

Matthew looked over his shoulder at Alfred "what?" he asked before following the Americans gaze to the camera that was hanging from the ceiling and pointing at them "He didn't" He said gaping at the camera "damn it"

"What is it?" Alfred ask sitting up and looking at Matthew "what's wrong?"

"you're going to be staring a new video" Matthew said looking up at Alfred "He recorded our little…..adventure, and was most likely watching us live with….." he stopped as Alfreds eyes grew wide

"Oh no" Alfred said before the door was pounded on

"ALFRED FRANKLIN JONES GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!"


	4. GoodBye

Alfred looked at the door then back at his brother "I'm in so much trouble" he said before standing up and grabbing his clothes. He quickly got dressed and went to the door, he opened the door and was stormed by a furious Britain "A-Artie" he said as Matthew pulled the blanket around his body "W-What are you doing here?"

"You're in so much trouble!" Arthur yelled grabbing Alfred by the arm as Francis walked into the trailer "What the hell were you thinking, Alfred!"

Francis looked at the still naked Matthew before grabbed Arthur's arms "Alfred has found someone, mon Angleterre" he whispered in his ear as he pulled him away from Alfred "you should be happy"

"THEIR BROTHERS!" Arthur yelled glaring at Francis as Alfred ducked around him to stand next to Matthew "THIS IS INCEST!"

Matthew looked up at Alfred "did we do something wrong?" he asked pulling the blanket higher on his body as all of them turned to look at him. His face turned a little pink

"Some wrong?" Arthur said walking towards him and grabbing his arm "YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH MY SON! YOUR OWN FUCKING BROTHER!"

Matthew whimpered as Arthur pulled him off the bed "Let go" he said as the britian shoved him towards Francis, who caught him. He turned as Arthur grabbed Alfred and pulled him out of the trailer. Matthew looked at Francis "Is Alfred going to be ok?" he asked grabbing his clothes off the ground and quickly slipping them on.

Francis nodded as he lead Matthew out of the trailer "Arthur won't hurt Alfred, no matter how mad he gets" he explained, they could see Arthur yelling at Alfred, who had his arms crossed and his back to the britian "Mon Angleterre" he said as Arthur turned to look at them

Matthew stepped back at Arthur glared at him. He gulped and looked around, there were people gathering around to watch them. He stepped back into the crowd, he turned and started walking through the crowd

Alfred turned, but Matthew wasn't there anymore "Thanks, DaD" he said glaring at his father "You scared him away! You might look at him like my brother, but I think I love him"

"Tres Bien, Petit Alfred" Francis said hugging the American "but Arthur is right, Mattieu is your brother. You should have known better then to have done that"

"since when do you two care about what I do?" Alfred demanded stepping away from his parents before he started running away. He had to find Matthew, tell him the truth.

Matthew sighed as he sat down on his bed "I've really fucked up this time" he muttered grabbing his hair in his hands. Damn, he already loved Alfred "What if he really is my brother?" he whispered looking at the window, he could still see Francis and Arthur but he could no longer see Alfred "I can't be in love with my brother"

"Then we can say we're not"

Matthew stood up and turned "A-Alfred!" he said smiling at the American "W-what about your parents? They hate me"

"their just mad, because they don't like….what we did" Alfred said shutting and locking the door behind him before walking over to Matthew. He grabbed the Canadians hands and held them to his lips "I love you, Matthew. I know we just met but…I feel a connection between us" he said his blue eyes meeting Matthew's violet eyes.

"I feel the same way, Alfred" Matthew said a smile appearing on his face, his violet eyes sparkling "But I have my job to these people, and you have a job to your family. You should go back, be with the people that love you"

"but I love you too, Matthew" Alfred said as Matthew started pushing him towards the door "You should come with us, you'd be loved as well. And We could be together!"

Matthew opened the door, tears were filling his eyes "We can't be together, Alfred" he said pressed a quick kiss to Alfred's forehead before pushing him out of the tailer and shutting the door.

"Matthew! Please!" Alfred said pulling on the door, but the Canadian had locked the door. He could heard Francis and Arthur walking towards him "I'm sorry, Matthew" he said before walking towards his parents "but if you don't want this, then fine. I'm leaving, good bye Matthew"


	5. You're not alone anymore

Matthew fell to his knee's a sob rippled from his throat. He had lost the person who had loved him, the closest thing to family he has ever had. His violet eyes stared at the wall across from him as the tears rolled down the side of his face "Don't leave me, Alfred" he whispered putting his head in his hands "I don't want to be alone anymore"

"You're leaving him!" Arthur said grabbing Alfred's arm as he tried to walk away "What the hell were you thinking!"

"you were the one who was yelling at me for having sex with him, and for loving him" Alfred snapped glaring at Arthur as he pulled his arm away from him "now that I'm leaving, you won't have to worry about losing your son to some porn star"

"but you're making him unhappy" Arthur snapped crossing his arms "and you're making yourself unhappy, and that's something I won't tolerate. Even if it means you….dating a porn star, or even your own brother"

"I agree with Mon Angleterre" Francis said putting his arm around Arthur's shoulders "You love MAttieu, oui?"

Alfred shrugged "yeh, but I haven't known him all that long" he said looking at the ground "it was something new, and both of us were unsure"

"but you still loved Mattieu" Francis stated grabbing the Americans shoulders "you should not leave him, Alfred. It'll not only hurt you but it's also hurting Mattieu right now"

Alfred looked at the trailer, faint crying could be heard inside. He bit his lip and looked back at Arthur and Francis before looking back down at the ground. He sighed "I can't face him now" he whispered more to himself then anyone else "Not after what I said to him"

Matthew wiped his face on his shirt before standing up before laying down on the bed and pulling the blanket above his head as more tears rolled down his cheeks. He could faintly hear Arthur and Francis talking to Alfred, he knew they were talking about him. Most likely demanding what Alfred was thinking "I'm nothing special" he whispered burying his face in his pillow "I'm just some toy that people can do anything to" He heard a faint knocking, he froze as someone tried to open the door

"Mattie….? It's Alfred, Please open up"

Matthew sat up and looked at the door, he bit his lip as Alfred knocked on the door some more. He stood up and unlocked the door before laying back down on the bed and covering himself up again "It's open" he said pulling the blankets once again over his head as the door opened. He heard the door shut

Alfred looked around then at the lump underneath the covers "Look Matthew" he said sitting on the bed and putting his hand on what he hoped was the Canadians back "I'm sorry for what I said, I just didn't want to see you get hurt"

Matthew shook his head, he could feel Alfreds hand on his back "you said it anyway, and it still hurt" he muttered burying his face further into the pillow "Everyone I've gotten close to or loved as been torn away from me….I fell in love with you, then you too were taken away" He felt a lump appear in his throat as another sob rippled from his mouth "I've always been alone"

"You're not alone anymore" Alfred said rubbing the Canadians back "I won't leave you again, I promise. I didn't want to love you for the fear of losing you"

Matthew pulled the blankets down and looked at Alfred, his swollen eyes met blue. He closed his eyes as Alfred put his hand on his head. He smiled faintly, he loved the feel of Alfred touching him. He sat up and looked at Alfred and smiled before throwing his arms around the Americans neck. He buried his face in Alfreds shoulder.

Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist "you should come home with me" he said as the Canadian pulled away, he brought his hand up and cupped the Canadians face before pulling him into a kiss.

Matthew pulled away and smiled "I'd love to, but I can't" he said grabbing Alfred's hands "but I won't go anywhere, We can still meet up here and you can join me in the new films"

"I'm not an actor" Alfred said standing up "and you shouldn't be living like this, it's not right. You said you wanted a different life"

"I can't leave now" Matthew said looking up at Alfred "I still have time left on my contract, once It's over I'm free from this life but I can't stop before"

"I'll be waiting" Alfred said pressing a kiss to Matthew's forehead before walking out of the trailer.


	6. forgotten

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Matthew brushed his blond hair before looking in the mirror, his violet eyes were shining "I'm not signing another contract" he said looking at the director who looked sad "I have a life ahead of me, and I have someone waiting"

"that Alfred kid, you haven't seen him for three years" The director said crossing his arms "Like you're going to be able to be with him now"

Matthew looked at the director before sitting back down on his bed "I have nowhere to go as well" he said looking at his hands "and you're right, I haven't seen Alfred for years. I don't even think he remembers me anymore or the promise we made before he left"

"You belong here, Matthew" the director said putting his hands on Matthew's shoulders "You've worked here for ten years as of today, this is your home"

Matthew bit his lip "I guess you're right, but let's hold off on the contract for a week. If Alfred doesn't come back, I'll sign it for another five years" he said standing up and grabbing the contract "only if Alfred doesn't come at the end of this week"

Alfred laughed "Why would I go there?" he asked looked at Arthur and Francis "there's no reason to go to the recording studio downtown"

"What about your promise three years ago?" Arthur asked grabbing Alfred's arm and pulling him off the couch "to Matthew!"

"Who?" Alfred asked tilting his head to the side as he pulled his arm out of Arthurs grip "I don't know anyone by the name of Matthew"

"Do we still have Strippers life?" Arthur asked looking at Francis who shook his head "Damn, He doesn't remember the kid he lost his virginity to! How the fuck can someone do that?"

"Me and this Matthew kid had sex?" Alfred asked smiling "I bet he's really cute"

"He's your brother" Francis said earning a sudden discusted look from Alfred "yes, but neither of you wanted to accept you were family so you decided that after Mattieu's contract was up, you'd go and get him so he can come live with us"

"I lost my virginity to my brother?" Alfred asked before gagging "that's sick! Why the hell didn't you stop me?"

"We didn't know, beside you had locked the trailer door" Arthur said crossing his arms and glaring at his son "besides, He's waiting for you, Alfred. If you don't love him anymore, then go there and tell him. Don't make him wait"

Matthew looked out the window as a car pulled up. A smile broke across his face as Alfred got out of the car. He ran out of the trailer "Alfred" he said stopping in front of the American "I knew you'd come"

"Matthew" Alfred said slowly and the Canadian nodded "I can't to tell you something" he waited as Matthew's smile slowly vanished "I truthfully don't remember who the hell you are"

Matthew gaped at Alfred "You don't remember me?" he asked stepping back, before turning away so that Alfred couldn't see his tears "It always ends up like this!"

"I'm sorry, Matthew" Alfred said putting his hand on Matthew's shoulder

"Go away" Matthew said turning to look at Alfred, tears were falling from his furious violet eyes "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! You said you wouldn't let me be alone anymore! What happened to that, Alfred! You're too damn ignorant for you own fucking good"

"Wait!" Alfred said as the Canadian ran towards the trailer


	7. Forgive or Forget

Matthew slammed the trailer door shut behind him "Where's that damn contract" he demanded looking at the shocked director. He picked up the pen as Alfred called his name. He pulled the clip board onto his lap as the director opened the door and walked out, also letting Alfred into the room.

"Don't sign that, Mattie" Alfred said sitting down next to him "I'm sorry I didn't remember you, and I swear I won't do it again"

Matthews grip on the pen tightened as his hand started to shake "There's not promise you can make that I can trust anymore" he whispered his head falling forward, his long blond hair covering his face as the tip of the pen touched the paper

Alfred bit his lip "I know" He admitted, he felt terrible. This was the first person he had ever fallen in love with "and I'll never make that mistake again"

Matthew looked at Alfred; there were fresh tears in his violet eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it once he realized he couldn't say it. He sighed and finally looked away.

Alfred watched Matthew, when he realized that the Canadian wasn't going to do anything or say anything he knelt down in front of Matthew and pulled him into his arms "I'm so sorry, Mattie" he said as Matthew slid of f the bed and buried his face in his chest and started crying "I never ment to hurt you like this"

Matthew pulled back and looked up at Alfred, his eyes met Alfred's blue eyes. He smiled weakly at the American "I know" he whispered, he knew he shouldn't forgive Alfred, but he loved him too much to stay mad at him. He knew one day that it would come back to bite him, but he didn't care at that moment.

Alfred gently put his hand underneath Matthew's chin and smiled before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the Canadians. He felt Matthew instantly melted into the kiss, after a few seconds he pulled away.

Matthew slowly opened his violet eyes; he had a faint blush on his face as the director burst into the trailer.

The director put his hands together "are you two getting Married?" he asked and was instantly shoved out by an amused Canadian "Is that a yes?"

"No!" Matthew said before shutting and locking the door "damn he can get really annoying" he ran his hand through his blond hair before sitting back down on the bed, where Alfred had relocated himself too.

"You forgive me?" Alfred asked looking at Matthew with hope on his face

Matthew bit his lip "part of my says yes" he said looking at Alfred, who started to smile "but the rest of me knows that only bad can happen if I forgive you. I fear for our future, Alfred"

Alfred sighed before looking at the floor "You need more time to think?" he asked, he knew this wasn't going to end the way he wanted it to. He felt a lump form in his throat when he heard Matthew mutter a small 'yes'. Alfred stood up and walked towards the door "I'll come back tomorrow, and I won't forget again. I promise Matthew"

Matthew watched Alfred leave, he put his head in his hands and tried to put his thoughts into order "Can I really forgive Alfred?" he muttered to himself as more tears started to fill his eyes "I don't know what to do" he looked out of the corner of his eyes at his phone, that was laying on the bed next to him "I need help, I can't make this choice on my own"

Alfred pulled up to his house and was instantly tackled by Francis "Not now, Papa" he said shoving past the Frenchman and into the living room where Arthur was sitting "My life is officially over!"

Francis walked into the room behind Alfred "what's wrong, Mon Fils?" he asked sitting down next to Arthur as Alfred sat down across from them "did something go wrong with Mon Petit Mattieu?"

"you could say that" Alfred said looking at his parents "Matthew doesn't know if He should forgive me for forgetting about him or not. He asked for some time to think, and I told him I'd be back tomorrow"

"you promised you wouldn't forget, didn't you?" Arthur asked and Alfred nodded "We're not going to remind you this time, It's up to you to remember, Alfred. If you forget, you're letting the best thing that's ever happened to you go. You can't lose Matthew, you told us he was the first and only person you've ever fallen in love with"

"Oui, that is true love. It is something that he French believe can hold through anything" Francis said putting an arm around Arthur's shoulders "if the love between you and Mattieu is true, then his answer will be No"

"Why?" Alfred asked looking at Francis in confusion

"Mattieu is French-Canadian" Francis explained "He know's what love is, If he says no. Listen to what else he has to say, If it makes the No look like a yes. Then he's not the one, but If he says Yes, and then gives an explanation that sounds like a No, then you know your love is true"


	8. Broken Family

Ok, two uploads today. One was ment for yesterday, but I had too much homework. I will try to upload a new chapter everyday, forgive me if I don't. Also forgive me for ending this chapter right there, I absolutly love cliffhangers XD Enjoy!

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes the next morning. He sat up and got dressed into a white shirt and dark jeans. He sat on the bed and watched his phone, and waited for the wanted knock on the door. Or the sound of his own name coming from behind the door. He smiled faintly, He had told himself that If Alfred remembered he would say yes, but if Alfred didn't show up. Well, we'll see when that time comes.

Alfred woke up and slid on his glasses, He smiled before throwing on some clothes "I'm heading out!" he said grabbing his car keys "I promised I wouldn't forget you" He backed up out of the driveway and started driving toward the recording studio. He pulled through a yellow light as a car sped through the red light…..

Matthew watched the door, the lump in his throat was getting bigger "He's not coming" he whispered grabbing his bag and putting some things into it and jumping out of the trailer. He grabbed his keys and hopped onto his motorcycle and slipped his helmet on. He started the engine and started driving down main-street. He slowly pulled out of town. It wasn't something that he had wanted, but he couldn't face Alfred again knowing that he had forgotten him again. He looked back at the town before speeding off towards the airport. He was going home.

Francis picked up the phone "Bonnefoy-kirkland residence" he said before looking at Arthur with wide eyes "Yeh, Alfred lives here" He say Arthur looked up him in confusion. He listened for a good five minutes before covering his mouth "Mon dieu" he muttered "T-Thank you, Officer"

"What did Alfred do this time!" Arthur said as Francis walked towards him "I'm going to kill him"

"You might not have to, Arthur" Francis said pulled Arthur into a comfort hug "Oui, that was the police Station and yes it has to do with Alfred. But he's not in trouble with the law"

"Just spit it out already, Francis!" Arthur snapped pushing the Frenchman away "WE don't have all god damn day!"

"Alfred was hit by a drunk driver and is in Emergency care, they don't know if he's going to live" Francis said quickly before looking away from Arthur "By the location, it means he never made it to Mattieu. So we should contact him before he thinks that Alfred forgot about him again"

Arthur's green eyes were wide "Y-Yeh, you do that" he said sitting back down on the couch and putting his head in his hands. He heard Francis dial the Canadians number, but after a few minutes he heard the Frenchman swear "He didn't pick up?" he asked and Francis nodded

"I left a message, telling him to call us back" Francis said sitting down next to Arthur "This wasn't the news I know you don't want to hear, Mon Angleterre"

"I can't lose another son, Francis" Arthur said looking at Francis before putting his head on the frenchmans shoulder as arms wrapped around him "I was just about to get one son back, but now…. We've lost both of them"

Francis rubbed Arthur's back as the britan started sobbing into his shoulder "Don't lose hope, Alfred can still recover and Mattieu can still come back to us" he said, he needed to find a way to comfort his husband "Don't worry about that, They'll be fine"

Matthew pulled up to the airport and got off his bike. He made a quick call to the director to find a way to send his bike to Canada. He saw that Francis had called him, he sighed before deleting the message without hearing it. He walked into the airport and paid for his ticket. He walked towards his plane. He gave the security his ticket before boarding the plane. He slid into his seat before looking out the window "Good-Bye Alfred" he said as the plane started moving forward "good-bye England"

Francis called the director "Hello, This is Francis Bonnefoy. I'd like to talk to Mattieu Williams" he said sitting down next to Arthur and putting an arm around his shoulders "He what! Are you sure?" he ran his hand through his hair "thank you, could you please send us his address once he gets there"

Arthur watched as Francis hung up "what's wrong with Matthew?" he asked as Francis looked at him with a saddened expression

"He's at the airport, most likely on a plane already" Francis said earning a shocked look from Arthur "He's heading to his home….. In Canada, and the director said that the chances of him coming back are very unlikely"

"DAMN IT!" Arthur said putting his head in his hands "See, I'm losing my family!"

"You still have me, Mon Angleterre" Francis said as the britian looked at him "I'm not going to leave you anytime soon"

Arthur nodded "tell me the truth" he said with a frown "Does Alfred have any chance of living?"

…(_Silence_)…

"No"


	9. The Amazing Discovery

Matthew walked into his house, it was the first time in several years he's been here. He winced and clutched his stomach. "What the hell?" he hissed sitting on the couch, he's been in the air for a few days, stayed at a hotel a few more days and then stayed with his friend, Ivan for a few weeks until he could find a way to get to his house. He sighed before winced as another pain rippled through his stomach. He clutched his stomach before calling the hospital and telling them what's wrong, but they said they didn't know and to keep them undated. He hung up with a scowl on his face "they were no help" he growled before sitting back down on the couch and calling the director to tell him he was home safely.

Francis picked up the phone "Hello" he said before hearing the directors voice "it took him two months to get home! His house was in the mountains, why?"

Arthur listened to the conversation with half an ear until Francis hung up the phone "what's wrong, Francis?" he asked as the Frenchman sat down next to him

"Mathieu has landed safely in Canada" Francis explained "but he still refuses to call us"

"he left two months ago!" Arthur snapped looking at Francis "and Alfred isn't getting better!"

"but he's not getting worse" Francis said pulling Arthur into a hug "but Mathieu is been getting some pains in his stomach" he felt Arthur go stiff "Nobody, not even the doctors know what it is. For all we know, It could kill him"

Matthew walked into the hospital "I called for an appointment" he said to the lady at the front desk

"name?" she asked looking up at him with dark brown eyes

"Matthew Williams" Matthew said as she typed down on the laptop with flying fingers. He was given a slip of paper that held a room number "thank you" he muttered before walking down the hall to the room. He knocked on the door before walking in "Dr. Yao" he said as the Chinese man looked up at him "I have an appointment"

"Mr. Williams" Yao said motioning to the bed in the middle of the room, once Matthew had sat down on the bed he looked at the clipboard "you had called about some pain in your stomach, yes? Removed your shirt please" he waited until Matthew's shirt was on the bed behind him "we're going to do something that we use to see if woman are pregnant, but there's no way you could be pregnant. So don't worry" he grabbed the machine and placed it on the Canadians stomach and moved it around before stopping

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked as the doctor removed the machine from his stomach and left the door "DR. YAO!"

Francis walked into the hospital room and looked at Alfred, the American was awake "He's getting better?" he asked the doctor who nodded "Is going to make a full recovery"

"I believe so" the doctor said nodding "His will to live is strong, what is his main reason to live. I asked him a few times he just said 'he's waiting' and he won't tell me who he is"

"His lover, Mathieu" Francis said as Arthur walked over to Alfred's bedside

"Matthew's waiting for you, Alfred" Arthur whispered as the American looked at him "Please, get well"

"Arthur" Francis said before motioning to the doctor. Once they were in the hall "once he's recovered enough that his health can't go down. Please tell us, we have news for him about Mathieu"

"the person he loves?" the doctor asked

"Oui, that day he was hit by that Car. He was supposed to meeting Mathieu at the studio for he was an actor. Alfred has a bad memory, and he forgot about Mathieu the first day and he had given Alfred another chance. Right now he thinks Alfred…" he started to say

"get to the point" the doctor said cutting the Frenchman off

Francis gulped "Mathieu left the country two months ago on the very same day he was hit by that car. We haven't been able to reach him at all, so we have no idea if he's ok or not"

"PaPa"

Francis froze and looked at the open door, Arthur had opened the door just as he said the truth about Matthew. Alfred was sitting up and staring at him with wide blue eyes "A-Alfred" he said before walking to the Americans side

"Mattie left?" Alfred asked as he adjusted his air mask making everyone think he was taking it off. He looked at them before letting go of the air mask once it was more comfortable "why didn't you want to tell me?" he asked looking at his parents "I want to talk to him"

"we can't get a hold of him, Alfred. The only reason we know anything about Mathieu is because of his director" Arthur said grabbing his sons hand "we can call the director but I don't think we can get a hold of Mathieu"

"I want to know if my Mattie is alright!" Alfred snapping his blue eyes narrowing "I don't care if you call Mattie directly or the director. I want to know if he's alright, and if He knows about what happened yet"

Matthew growled at the door before walking over to the machine and putting it on his stomach, there was something small and it was moving. He heard talking and he quickly put the machine down and sat back down on the bed. He grabbed his shirt and started messing with the hem as the door opened "Dr. Yao, what's wrong with me?" he asked as two doctors walked in

"Mr. Williams, this is Dr. Honda. He's an expert on…. Cancer" Yao said grabbing the machine and pressing it against Matthew's stomach

"That's not Cancer, Yao-San" Honda said looking at the machine "If I'm correct…." He turned and looked at Williams with a faint smiled "Williams-San, I believe you're bearing a child"

* * *

**Stupid Me! I wanted to kill Alfred, but then I got the idea of Adding M-Preg, and you don't like children without both parents. **


	10. Alfred's a WHAT!

Matthew stared at Honda with shock "I'm pregnant!" he said as Dr. Yao put the machine away, he put his hand on his stomach and looked down at it "I can't be pregnant! I'm a guy, we don't get pregnant!"

"It's happened before, Williams-san" Honda said walking over to Matthew "I'm not an expert on male pregnancy, that's more in Elizaveta-san's area. Shall I bring her here?"

Matthew shrugged "I want to know for sure what's wrong with me, Dr. Honda" he said looking at the doctors "I don't care what you have to do, as long and you're one hundred percent sure that it's what's wrong"

Alfred held the phone to his ear, the doctor had allowed him to take the oxygen mask off for a few minute "Hello, This is Alfred" he said once the director picked up "Yes, I'm calling about Mattie. Is he there?" he paused as the director explained where Matthew was "Oh, Can you tell him that I called and I really need to talk to him"

The doctor took the phone as Alfred pulled it away from his ear "I'll gie you guys some time alone" he said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Francis looked at Alfred before hugging the American "I'm sure Mathieu will call you back" he said as the American looked uncertain.

"I'm not so sure, PaPa" Alfred said putting his mask back on, he was starting to have a difficulty breathing "I can't breathe" He pressed his palm to his chest, the mask wasn't helping anything

Arthur walked to the door and called in the doctor who rushed into the room and straight to Alfred's side. He watch as the doctor laid the American back down and started giving him more oxygen

"I-I can't breathe" Alfred whispered, his started coughing as the doctor had to shove a tube into his lungs in order to fill them with air. He was quickly drugged.

The doctor looked at Alfred as his chest started rising and falling once again "I don't know what just happened, but it must have been a lot of stress on his body. And it wasn't ready for it" he explained "He'll be out for a few hours, and visitor hours are over"

Matthew looked at his phone as it started ringing "Hello" he said holding it to his ear "Director! Alfred called you! That bastard!" he paused "He wants me to call him, Like Hell I will!" he paused again, as the director started rambling "Fine! I'll call him, but I won't forgive him!" he hung up the phone before looked through his contacts and finding that he didn't have Alfred's cell phone anymore. He sighed before realizing he had only Francis'. He mentally slapped himself before calling the Frenchman. He heard Francis pick up "H-Hey" he said his grip on the arm of his couch tightening as he heard Francis cry his name "I-I H-heard Alfred called, I don't have his number" he paused and his grip on the couch tightened "He's asleep! HE ASKS TO TALK TO ME THEN HE GOES TO SLEEP!"

Francis winced and held the phone slightly away from his ear "you don't understand, Mathieu" he said quickly before the Canadian could hang up "Please let me explain….you have a surprise?"

Arthur looked at Francis as the Frenchman put it on speaker phone "Matthew" he said looking at the phone as Francis set it on the table

_**Arthur, Francis…..I-I went to the doctors today about my stomach pains**_

"we heard about your stomach pains, Matthew" Arthur said as the Canadian paused "we never heard what it was"

_**It has to do with Alfred, It would be best if he was here to….hear the news**_

"Alfred's in the hospital, Mathieu" Francis said "Two months ago, the day you left…. He was on his way over to met you when he was hit by a drunk driver halfway in between our house and the studio"

_**W-Why didn't I hear about this!**_

"you were being arrogant and wouldn't answer you phone!" Arthur snapped glaring at the phone, like he could jump through and kill him "We tried telling you several thousand time! BUT YOU WERE TOO STUPID AND STUCK IN YOUR OWN GOD DAMN WORLD TO CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE ARE YOU!"

"Mon Angleterre" Francis said hugging the Britian as Arthurs phone started ringing

"Hello?" Arthur said before smiled and hanging up "Alfred's awake and he wants to speak to us"

"We'll call you back, Matthew" Francis said before hanging up the phone "come on, we should see Alfred"

Alfred looked up at Arthur and Francis walked in "Hey, sorry about before" he said smiling as they sat down on either side of him "Have you heard from Mattie?"

"Yes, we just got off the phone with him. He wishes to speak to you" Francis said pulling out his cell phone as Arthur closed the door. He dialed the Canadians number and put it on speaker phone "Mathieu, it's us again" he said "Alfred's here as well"

_**H-Hey Al. I heard about what happened to you. I'm sorry I didn't call before I left**_

"You thought I had forgotten you again, Mattie" Alfred said smiling at the phone "so you're in Canada?"

_**Yeah, I-I have something to tell you Alfred. And I figured you wanted to hear what I was going to tell Francis and Arthur**_

"What's wrong! Did something happen to you?" Alfred said clutching the sheets

"calm down Alfred!" Arthur said putting his hand on Alfreds arm "you'll have another attack"

Alfred looked at Arthur before nodding "What is it, Mattie?" he asked

_**A-Alfred…..you're going to be a father**_


	11. Unexpected and Unwanted Visit

Alfred stared at the phone "H-How could I be the father? We did it once, and that was two months ago!" he said turning his shocked look to Arthur and Francis

_**Dr. Elizaveta said…that male pregnancy takes longer to….. Well, I can't think of the word but mothers give birth in about, Nine Months. Dr. Elizaveta said that male….mothers… give birth in about a year, since they children develop longer**_

__"There won't be anything wrong with the child right?" Alfred asked before hearing Matthew laugh "what's so funny?"

_**The child wouldn't be any different then if it was a female giving birth to it. So don't worry, it should be healthy and normal, unlike you**_

__Alfred smiled before realizing what the Canadian said "HEY! I'm normal!" he said making all three of them laugh "When can you come back?"

_**I…..I don't know, Alfred. I don't have the money to make a return trip. I barely had enough to get here…I'm sorry, but it'll be a few months, maybe a year**_

"Maybe I could visit you" Alfred said sounding hopeful "once I get out"

Francis looked at Arthur "Alfred, It'll be a while till you get out" he said before hearing a sigh from both Alfred and Matthew

_**I shouldn't have left in the first place, I'm sorry Alfred. I wasn't thinking, I thought you had forgotten me again and it made me mad. I didn't want to see you anymore, and I thought this best way to do that would be to go home and-**_

"It's ok, Mattie" Alfred said before smiling "I probably would have done to same thing, just after everyone knew that I was leaving"

Francis smiled as Matthew laughed "Well, Alfred you'd better get some sleep. You too Matthew" he said

_**Francis….. I just woke up from a ten hour nap. It's about five in the morning here**_

__Francis laughed "Right, you're in Canada. Not just down the street anymore" he said before picking up the phone "well then, Bonjour Mathieu"

_**Au Revoir, Francis. Good Night, Alfred, Arthur**_

Matthew smiled as he hung up the phone before placing a hand on his still flat stomach. He looked up at the clock before getting dress and heading out the door. He looked around before going to the library. He walked in the front desk before picking out some parenting books.

"You're wife's having a baby?" the librarian asked scanning the book before looking up at him

"not really" Matthew said grabbing the books "m-my sister is, and she's unsure about it. She's afraid to go outside right now"

"Poor girl, What's her name?" The librarian asked "I know what it's like to be a mother, maybe I could go over and help"

"I-It's Amy" Matthew said saying the first name that came into his mind "She's going to be heading to stay with our parents in England in a few days"

"Good luck"

Matthew opened his door before looking at the books "I know nothing about being a parent, I've already told Alfred and his parents. I can't tell mine, because they already disowned me" he muttered sitting down on the couch and opening the book. In a few hours he had finished the whole book, and was already bored as hell. He really wanted to talk to Alfred or someone he knew. He sighed before hearing a knock on his door. He tilted his head in confusion as he walked towards the door. He looked through the peep hole before opening the door "Hello" he said looking at the person "C-Can I help you" He jumped as the door was brutally shoved open. He felt a hand grab his around the mouth and shove him against the wall.

"I hear you're pregnant with a child" the man hissed his face pressed into the Canadians blond hair "I want that child, Williams. And you're going to give it to me"


	12. don't come for me

Matthew whimpered as tears filled his violet eyes as he shook his head. He felt that hand tighten around his mouth, causing more tears to fill his eyes.

"That child, I want your god damn child!" the man yelled making the Canadian look into his furious red eyes "Or I will kill you and that child right now"

Matthew closed his eyes and let out another muffled whimper as he grabbed the man's wrist. He pulled but the man was obviously stronger then he was. He whimpered as the man started laughing

"Will you give me your child?" the man asked leaning close so his forehead was touching the Canadians "Or must I kill your child, and force you to bear mine"

Matthew's eyes widened, was he saying that he was going to rape him. He did the only logical thing and nodded.

"good, I'll be watching you" the man said before releasing the Canadian and walking out of the house with a large smile on his face

Matthew put his hands on his stomach and burst into tears. After a few minutes he got his feet and shut the door before walking to the phone. He did the only thing he could think of, he called Francis.

Francis hissed as his phone started ringing, he reached over and looked at the caller ID "Mathieu!" he yelled into the phone, he could almost see the Canadian flinch "What the hell, it's one in the morning!" He froze, his eyes widening "Y-You have to get out of Canada, Mathieu! Call someone" He covered his mouth when he hear Matthew yell and the phone go dead "Mathieu!" he cried, he knew he had woken up Arthur as he shot up in bed "MATHIEU!"

"What's wrong, Francis "Arthur said yawning

"Mathieu had called….. he had just gotten home and some man came in and demanded for the child" Francis said earning a scared look from Arthur "just now before the phone was cut off, I heard Mathieu yell and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. I'm worried for him and the child"

Matthew had tears in his eyes as the person grabbed him by the mouth again and had him pressed to the floor. He struggled against the man "It's my child!" he cried against the hand over his mouth "Leave us alone!"

"I want your child, Matthew" the man growled his grip tightening on the Canadians face "you will give me that child, and to make sure of that. You're coming with me wither you want to or not"

Matthew was lifted off the ground and over to mans shoulder "LET ME GO!" he screamed as he was carried out of the house and towards the car. He was tossed into the backseat of what looked like a cop car, while the man got into the front. Matthew scooted as far away from him as he could while crossing his arms protectively over his stomach, he can't let anything happen to his child "w-why do you want my child?" he asked in a whisper as the car started moving "I-It's my child, you have no right to take it away from me"

"I have every right, my dear" the man said looking back at him with a smug smile on his pale face as his red eyes started to shine "I lost my child, because of Francis. Your child's Father's father"

"F-Francis wouldn't hurt anyone!" Matthew cried tears filling his eyes as he shook his head "He's a nice guy! He loves children!"

"He killed my wife and child" the man said turning to face the road "so I'm getting revenge"

"I've tried calling him several times" Francis said looking at Alfred, the American had woken up about three hours earlier "but we've only gotten his answering machine"

"I'm going to Canada, I'm getting released in a few days" Alfred said, he was making an extremely fast recovery "I will save Matthew, and our child"

"don't get in too deep" Arthur warned "and we're coming with you"

"you don't need to come" Alfred said smiling "Matthew is going to by the mother of my child, and by all right I have to be there to protect him from this monster that wants our child"

"I don't think you'll make a very good parent, Alfred" Arthur said crossing his arms "Matthew, Maybe but the two of you are only in your late teens"

"I'm twenty three, Dad and Matthew's twenty one" Alfred said laughing "get our ages right, we're old enough to be parents"

"We didn't have you until we were twenty five" Francis said "I think Mon Angleterres right, neither of you are ready for this"

Alfred growled before getting out of the bed and walking towards the door "If you're suggesting that we willing give over our Child, then think again" he snapped before running out of the room and towards the front door. He looked around and called a taxi before heading towards his house.

Matthew looked up at the man in fear, he's been in this place for a few days now. He could tell his stomach was growling, faster then he thought it should be. He was sitting on a bed rubbing his swollen stomach while looking out the window "Please Alfred" he whispered smiling faintly "Don't come for me. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me"


	13. Twins

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

Matthew screamed as the baby started to kick "It's only been ten months! I was told at least a year!" he cried looking at the doctor who was trying to make him lay down "What's going on?"

"the baby's coming, Mr. Williams" Dr. Yao said as the other doctors held the Canadian down "and we said anywhere from nine to twelve months"

Matthew screamed again as pain shot up his spine. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gilbert, he learned his name a few days earlier, smiling at the doorframe "GET OUT!" he screamed at the Prussian before the doctor forced him to leave.

Alfred ran into the Canadians house, Francis and Arthur had forced him to wait for them at the airport. They had gotten on a plane the day after, the second they had landed they headed straight towards his lovers house. He arrived at the front door and didn't even bother knocking. He ran straight into someone standing right there, and the sound of screaming bouncing off the walls. "MATTIE!" he yelled but the person he ran into grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him to the ground. He looked up into ruby red eyes that were looking down at him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY MATTIE!" he demanded

"so you're the childs father" the person said smilng as he put his foot on the Americans chest

"Gilbert where's Mathieu" Francis said stepping forwards as Gilbert looked up at him with narrowing red eyes

"Francis, This is my revenge" Gilbert said as another scream echoed through the house "Don't worry, he's not getting killed"

"I don't believe you!" Alfred yelled trying to get out from underneath the Prussians foot "GET OFF ME!" he struggled to get out as francis as he tried to figure out what the Prussian meant.

Matthew screamed, the pain was unbarable as his pale hands clawed the sheets. He had sweat beading his forehead as his doctor kept telling him to push and breath. He screamed again as he was told to push

"There" Dr. Yao said holding a crying baby up so Matthew could see it "Elizaveta, clean her up"

"it's a girl?" Matthew asked looking at the doctor as Elizaveta took the child in a cloth. He was so glad he was done giving birth, until…

"There's another one" Dr. Yao said as he ran the machine over Matthew's stomach "there might be two more, but I can't tell"

"Let's worry about the second one" Honda said "We'll worry about if it's triplets once the second one is out"

"Ok, Matthew" Yao said kneeling down at the Canadians feet "you need to push….NOW"

Alfred looked up as another scream echoed the house "YOU BASTARD GET OFF ME!" he yelled, he had to save his Canadian and he had to save him now "MY MATTIE NEEDS ME!"

"He's giving birth to my children" Gilbert growled his red eyes meeting shocked blue ones "I claimed his children, he even agreed"

"Matthew called us, saying that you threatened the life of the children and himself" Arthur said stepping forward, but stopping as Alfred hissed in pain. The Prussian was digging his heel into Alfred's chest.

"It doesn't matter how I managed to get him to agree with giving me his child" Gilbert said looking at Francis "All that matters is that it's mine"

Francis looked over and noticed that Arthur wasn't there anymore. He smiled slightly, earning a strange look from Gilbert "you're talking about Kelly and your child aren't you?" he asked looking away from the Prussian "I didn't kill them"

"YOU DID!" Gilbert yelled, before looking around "where's that guy with the huge eyebrows?"

"Arthur?" Alfred whispered looking around, before seeing the doorway to the hallway was slightly open. It wasn't like that when they got there, he smiled 'thank you, Arthur' he thought

Arthur walked down the hallway before reaching the Canadians bedroom, just as another scream came from behind the closed door. He opened the door and saw three doctors circling a screaming Canadian, it took him a while to realize that Matthew was giving birth. He ran to the Canadians side, after shoving between two doctors. He took Matthew's hand, making the sweaty and shaking Canadian look at him "It's ok, we're here" he said as Matthew screamed again

"come on, push! You have to keep pushing" The doctor said looking at Matthew before seeing Arthur, he nodded before turning back to the baby that was coming out of Matthew.

Matthew squeezed his hand "Alfred" he whispered looking at Arthur "I want him here"

"He's trapped by the guy who kidnapped you" Arthur said "I managed to get free, but Alfred was trapped between a foot and the floor"

Matthew yelled as he pushed again, this time the baby came out. He panted as they could hear the baby crying. "I want my baby's" he said sitting up with the help of Arthur

"Wait….Baby's?" Arthur asked as two baby's were handed to the Canadian "twins!"

Matthew nodded before handing one to Arthur "you're a grandfather, Arthur" he said before looking at the baby he was holding in his arms. One baby was dressed in Blue and the other was in pink "I want Alfred here, so we can pick names together"

"They're my children" Gilbert said storming into the room and looking at the two baby's. He stormed over to Matthew and ripped the child out of his arms

"NO!" Matthew cried getting out of the bed only to collapse because of his numb legs. He landed hard on the ground, but he didn't care. He looked at the door as it swung shut "My baby!" he yelled trying to get up but a doctor had to help him,

Arthur , thankfully, had managed to hide the other one in his coat. He gave the baby to the doctor before running after Gilbert.

* * *

**Forgive my time jump, I wanted Matthew to have his children when Alfred came to save him XD **


	14. Saving the Child

Arthur ran after Gilbert, the Prussian ducked in and out of hallways, rooms and other unidentified rooms. The Canadians house looked small on the outside, but it was huge on the inside. He skidded around a turn and instantly lost sight of Gilbert. He strained to hear the sound of the baby's crying or the Prussians breathing. He swallowed before he started walking down the hallway; his green eyes were flickering between open and closed doors. Hallway entrances and any sight of movement. He froze and turned just as a large wooden club collided with the back of his neck. The last thing he saw was Gilbert, holding a scared looking baby in his arms, before the darkness took him.

Francis turned after Alfred woke up again "come on, Alfred" he said pulling the American to his feet "You're children and Mattie are in danger"

Alfred rubbed his throbbing throat, Gilbert had pressed on his windpipe long enough to knock him out but not enough to kill him. He turned at the sound of footsteps that slowly got louder, then stopped. Alfred listened before hearing a thud, like the sound of a collapsing body. He looked at Francis with wide blue eyes before he ducked down the hallway the thud came from.

Francis stayed where he was, for it was the only way out of the large house. He leaned against the wall and waited for Gilbert.

Alfred stepped lightly, his feet making little to no noise as he moved towards a figure laying on the ground. He stopped and looked around before realizing that person had messy blond hair. He looked around one last time before running towards the unconscious Britian. He knelt down and rolled Arthur onto his back "Arthur!" he hissed shaking the Britain's shoulders, but Arthur's head only rolled limply "Damn it" he hissed before setting the Britain back onto the ground and standing up "I'll be back for you, Arthur"

Gilbert smiled as he closed in on the front door "I'm almost there" he thought before stopping, Francis was looking at him with calm, collected violet-blue eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to get past the Frenchman "where's your son?" he asked walking towards Francis

The corner of Francis' lips curled into a smile as he saw the baby in the Gilbert's arms "That child isn't yours Gilbert" he said crossing his arms across his chest "It belong to Mathieu and Alfred"

"This is my beautiful revenge" Gilbert said looking at the baby in his arms "You took what was precious to me away, so I'm doing the same for you"

"You're talking about Kelly and her child?" Francis asked and Gilbert looked at him with narrowing red eyes "They weren't killed on purpose, Gilbert"

"Then why is she dead?" Gilbert asked glaring at Francis

"I can't answer that Gilbert, but you shouldn't take away Mathieu's child to get revenge on me" Francis said stepping towards the Prussian

"but I did hurt your son" Gilbert said his smile growing "and beat your lover unconscious in the process"

Francis' eyes grew "M-Mon Angleterre" he said looking at the hallway Gilbert had come from and the one Alfred had disappeared into "Y-You hurt Arthur!"

Gilbert smiled "what's that word you always say…?" he muttered looking at the ceiling "oh right, Oui. Is there a problem with that, Francis"

"This is between you and me, Gil" Francis said, he was trying to hold back tears. He was jeopardizing his friends and Family, everyone he held close to him "leave the others out of this, especially Mathieu's children"

Gilbert looked at the baby in his arms "This child in mine" he said looking into the child's violet eyes, they had hints of blue in them "it's payment for the murder of my wife, Kelly. And Our child"

"The death of Kelly Beilschmidt was an accident in my part" Francis said as Alfred appeared in the hallway behind Gilbert "I'll take the blame for it, do what you must to me. But leave Mathieu's children out of it"

Gilbert laughed "then I won't be hitting your heart" he said before looking out the corner of his eye at Alfred, who was glaring at him "Welcome back Alfred"

"you took Mattie's baby away from him?" Alfred asked looking at the bundle in the Prussians arms "you're a monster"

"Please, Gil" Francis said taking another step towards the Prussian "give Alfred the child, and you can do what you want to do to me"

"but you won't put up a fight, that's the best part" Gilbert said as another person came into the room

"Mattie!" Alfred said looking at the Canadian, who was also holding a bundle in his arms "Get back to the bedroom! We'll take care of this!"

Matthew saw the bundle of pink in Gilberts arms before he looked at the bundle of blue in his "Their our children, Alfred" he whispered before looking back up at Gilbert with teary violet eyes "I won't leave until both are in my arms"

Gilbert smiled "you had twins?" he asked turning to face Matthew completely, his back was to Alfred. He knew that the American wouldn't do anything to him as long as he was holding the baby in his arms.

Matthew gulped as the Prussian took a step towards him. He was shaking but he head his ground "You're not taking both" he said holding the baby closer to his chest while stepping back at the same time

Alfred's eyes grew before he ran around Gilbert and in front of Matthew "You leave them alone" he growled as he felt a hand grab his, he could feel the hand shaking. Matthew was scared but he was still standing his ground. He looked at Matthew over his shoulder "Go back to your room" he instructed "I promise that we'll get the baby back"

Matthew shook his head "No, I'm staying with you" he whispered squeezing the Americans hand "I'm not leaving you again, Alfred"

"You're confusing bravery with stupidity, Mattie" Alfred said before looking back at Gilbert who was only a few yards away from them

"I'm not trying to be brave, Alfred" Matthew said putting his forehead against Alfred's back "I just want my children to be safe"

Francis looked at Gilbert before running forward, a few seconds later Alfred ran forward. He grabbed the baby as Alfred tackled the Prussian.

Matthew buried his face in the baby's blanket, they had attacked Gilbert. While he was holding his second baby. He felt tears filling his eyes as he thought that they could kill his child.

"Mathieu" Francis said putting a hand on the Canadians shoulder

Matthew looked up before seeing the pink bundle in the Frenchman arms. He let out a cry before grabbing the baby from Francis and holding the two children closer to his chest "Thank god" he muttered more tears falling down his face as he fell to his knees. He had his babies back.


	15. italian babysitter

Francis looked at Matthew as the Canadian held the two children to his chest. He glared at Gilbert who was being pinned to the ground by a furious American. Francis walked over to Alfred and touched his shoulder "Go to Mathieu, Alfred" He said as Alfred turned to look at him "I'll take care of Gilbert"

Alfred looked over his shoulder at Matthew, who was shaking. He smiled lightly before leaving Gilbert with Francis. He knelt down infront of Matthew and put his hand on the Canadians head "Are you ok, Mattie?" he asked as Matthew looked up at him with swollen, red eyes

Matthew nodded "Thank you, Al" he said looking back at the sleeping children in his arms. He smiled before handing one to Alfred "but they still need names"

"you haven't named them yet?" Alfred asked sitting down in front of the Canadian with the blue bundle in his arms "How come?"

"I was waiting for you" Matthew said gently rocking the baby in his arms "you are their father after all. You should have say in their names"

Alfred smiled before thinking "both are girls" he asked and Matthew nodded "How about… Myra and Astra"

Matthew laughed "Where'd you come up with those names?" he asked looking at Alfred who smiled back at him

"Astra is Greek and Myra is Latin" Alfred said shrugging "Francis was forcing me to look at Baby names on the way here; they're the only two names I remember"

Matthew looked at them "I like Myra, but Astra…. I don't know" he admitted before thinking "How about Aimee? It's French"

"That'll work" Alfred said looking at the kid in his arms "Myra and Aimee, our twin daughters"

Matthew looked at Francis who was talking to Gilbert, who happened to have his hands tied behind his back. He stood up and walked towards him, he heard Alfred warn him but he ignored the American "Gilbert" he said kneeling down in front of him and smiling "I'd like you to meet Aimee"

Gilbert looked at the child in Matthew's arms before tilting his head "Aimee?" he repeated as the Canadian put the child in his lap. He looked at Aimee, the young girl was watching him with blue spotted violet eyes.

Francis looked at Alfred who had knelt down on the other side of Matthew "are you really trusting him with your child again?" he asked them

Matthew smiled before taking his child out of the Prussians lap and putting her into his own. He looked at Alfred and Francis "No" He admitted as he petted the top of Aimee's head "but I think it was jealously that overrode the logic about how his own child could still be alive"

Gilbert's eyes widened "S-Still alive?" he said watching Matthew as the Canadian looked at him "You know where my wife and child are"

"It wasn't Francis that killed your wife, Gilbert" Matthew said making everyone look at them "It was me"

"W-What!" Francis said gaping at the Canadian

"it was an accident, Francis" Matthew said with a sigh "She wasn't at war, she was an actor. We did a scene where we were at war and we were told the guns we had were fake" he paused before looking at the group "but mine was real, and loaded. I had never held a gun before so I couldn't tell if it was real or not….. and I shot her"

Gilbert stared at Matthew "y-you shot my wife?" he asked and the Canadian nodded "with a gun!"

"I didn't mean to! She was really nice, she would always tell me about her child and husband" Matthew said quickly "she was really proud, and while she was dying she told me that if I ever met her husband to tell him that she loved him and your child is with the brother of your brothers boyfriend"

"Lovino!" Gilbert snapped earning a flinch from the Canadian "MY BABY IS WITH THE VARGAS BROTHERS!"

"T-That's what she said!" Matthew said tears filling his eyes again "Don't blame me! I might have shot her, but she gave them your baby because you were drunk with your brother and Feliciano was taking care of you guys at that time!"

"IT's not your fault, Mattie" Alfred said touching the Canadians shoulder before looking at Gilbert "You're child is alive, you should go get it and leave ours alone" he stood up and pulled out a Swiss army knife and quickly cut the binds holding the Prussians hands "and We'll go with you"

"are you taking the babies?" Gilbert asked and Matthew nodded "You'll never get them back" he added with a laugh before heading out the door with Matthew and Alfred behind them

"We'll be right back, Dad" Alfred said looking at his parents before opening the back door for Matthew who would be holding both of the children. He shut the door and got into the front. He turned to look at Gilbert "you try to pull anything funny and I will rip your nuts off" he threatened his eyes narrowing at the Prussian who held his arms up before starting the car.

Matthew looked out the window as the car started moving towards the Vargas Mansion. He looked down as Aimee started crying "Shh" he said rocking the child, he didn't have breasts so he couldn't get them some milk "Alfred, I think they're hungry"

Alfred looked back at Matthew "once we get to Feliciano's house we'll see if they have anything" he said before they pulled into the driveway of the white mansion.

Gilbert pulled up in front of the house before getting out, he saw Alfred open the door for Matthew and he took one of the babies "ready?" he asked as Matthew shut the door. Once they nodded he lead them to the door and rang the doorbell. He stepped back as the door opened

"What do you want, Bastard?" Lovino growled his brown eyes narrowing before hearing the crying of a baby "You kidnapped more babies!"

Matthew was still rocking Aimee "Their hungry" he said looking at Lovino as another head popped out of the house

"BABIES!" Feliciano cried running forward "Their so cute! Are you hungry? We have extra food from Gilian, she's starting to eat soft food! What are their names? I think the names Felicia and Lovina are really cute girl names! But I think Gilians cute too, but not as cute as Madaline or Amy. They are girls right? Who's the parent? I bet their mother beautiful! Can I meet her? I bet her names—"

Lovino stepped forwards and smacked his brother on the back of the head "Let them speak, you can't name their children for them" he snapped

Matthew laughed "This is Aimee and that's Myra" he said motioning to the children "their actually mine and Alfred's children, which is why we can't feed them"

Feliciano paused for a minute before grabbing Matthew's arm and pulling him into the house "I love those names, Latin and French right?" he looked at Matthew who nodded "If I had children their names would be Felicia or lovina! They're the girl versions of mine and Fratello's names. Aren't they pretty" he released Matthew and went to the cupboard, he pulled out two bottles "so you're the mother of twins, Aimee and Myra. Their names are beautiful, I never would have thought of them"

Matthew watched Feliciano walked around the large kitchen getting the milk ready. He felt Alfred put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the American and smiled before having Feliciano press a bottle into their hands "thank you Feliciano" he said before putting the bottle to the baby's mouth. Aimee took the nipple into her mouth and started drinking the milk, so did Myra.

"they have such pretty eyes, purple spotted with blue and blue spotted with purple" Feliciano said as Myra looked at him "I've never seen eyes be more than one color! I wish I had eyes like theirs! Oh! Hi Gilbert!"

Matthew looked over his shoulder at the Prussian before turning back to Feliciano "Maria told me that you had their child here with you" he said as Feliciano looked between the two of them, then booked out of the room and upstairs "I guess your child is here, Gilbert"

Gilbert nodded as they heard Feliciano walking back down the stairs talking softly to someone. He looked at the door as Feliciano walked in with a red bundle in his arms.

Feliciano walked over to Gilbert "Ludwig said Red was your favorite color" he said handing the child to Gilbert "but here's Gilian Beilschmidt, safe and sound and completely happy"

Gilbert looked at the child. Her dark red eyes were looking at him, there were a few tufts of black hair. She looked just like Maria "Hey, Gilian" he said as the child started laughing and grabbing his shirt "miss your dad?"

Matthew smiled before feeling Alfred put am arm around his shoulders "see Gil" he said making the Prussian look at him "Everything turning out for the best"

Feliciano's hand shot into the air "can I babysit for you guys!" he said bouncing slightly as the parents turned to look at him

Alfred laughed "of course you can Feli" he said walking over to the Italian "This is Myra"

Feliciano took the baby and the smile on his face grew "she looks just like you, Alfredo" he said looking at the American "and Aimee look like Matteo! Just like Gilian looks like Maria and Fabian looks like Gilbert"

"Wait!" Gilbert said making the Italian jump "Fabian?"

Feliciano froze with wide eyes "Maria never told you?" he asked and the Prussian shook his head "You're also the father of a son named Fabian Beilschmidt, he's still upstairs. Lovino's with him, he's taken a liking to Fratello! It's really cute!" he grabbed Gilberts arm and pulled him up the stairs

"Come on Al" Matthew said smiling "We should be getting home, Gilbert's with his children" he grabbed Alfred's hand and they walked towards the door only to hear Feliciano yell down to them

"We're going home Feli!" Alfred yelled back to the Italian at the top of the stairs "we'll visit soon, now that we know where you live and all"

"How about this week-end?" Feliciano called a smile on his face

Matthew nodded "this week-end would be nice " he said before waving and pulling Alfred out the door "our family back together again"

"Hey mattie?" Alfred asked kneeling down "Will you marry me?"

Matthew smiled and nodded "of course I will, Al" he said as the American stood up. He hooked his arm around Alfred's neck as he was pulled into a quick kiss "come on, Francis and Arthur will be wondering where we went"  
Alfred nodded before opening the car door for Matthew before getting him himself "Did you get the milk from Feliciano?" he asked

Matthew nodded before showing him the powder milk "yep" he said putting the stuff in the backseat " Let's go home"

Alfred nodded before putting his foot on the gas and pulling out of the driveway with Gilbert yelling out the window at them. "sucker" he said smiling, only to get hit by his knew 'wife'


End file.
